A Relaxing Bath
by roxan1930
Summary: Honestly, after an exhausting akuma battle there's nothing better then taking a bath with the one you love to let your sore muscles relax and to enjoy each other's company


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **A Relaxing Bath**

Marinette sighed happily as she leaned her back against Adrien's chest after lowering herself into nice and hot water.

They'd known each other for three years now and after a lot of close calls, goofing around and sometimes panicking they had somehow discovered each other's identity after which they had a nice talk and Adrien asked her to be his girlfriend to which she had been overjoyed and agreed.

By now they were together for a few months and everything was absolute heaven.

Adrien allowed himself to act more like Chat Noir and Marinette herself acted more like Ladybug and now both were still wondering why they hadn't figured the other out sooner.

Sometimes Marinette could practically kick herself whenever she thought about how much sooner they might have gotten together if she's just given in to him and allowed them to reveal themselves and their identities.

Still, that didn't matter as now they both knew and they were happy.

Adrien showed more of Chat's silly yet lovable humor and Chat was more sweet and romantic like Adrien and Marinette could actually talk to and tease and do all the things she dreamed of with Adrien and as Ladybug she acted less professional and allowed her affection for her kitty to show.

Like said before, their relationship was heaven.

Just like the hot water in the bathtub they were sitting in was for her muscles.

Today's akuma had been pretty hard to beat and the two heroes had gotten thrown around like ragdolls.

After they finally managed to purify the stupid butterfly that turned the angry person into a monster they had raced to Adrien's house that was closeby and literally collapsed onto his large bed as they transformed and they felt the actual pain their suits mostly protected them from.

Marinette hadn't wanted to move as she laid on her stomach and felt Adrien's hand duck under her shirt and gently massage her sore back but when he offered to take a bath together she couldn't resist.

They weren't completely innocent anymore and had seen each other naked enough times that by now they weren't shy anymore.

After giving Tikki and Plagg enough cookies and cheese to keep the kwamis satisfied they stumbled towards Adrien's large bathroom where they filled his tub with hot water and lots a bubbles and stripped down before getting in.

The water was hot and loosened her sore muscles and to make it even better she was naked in with her boyfriend as she sat between her legs with her back against his chest her his hands on her hips, his thumps rubbing soothing circles on her skin.

Adrien sighed heavily behind her.

"Some fight that was, huh?" he tried to start up a conversation.

As comfortable as the silence had been, Marinette found herself agreeing about wanting to talk with her lover.

"Yeah, he really did a number on us." she replied.

"I still don't get how an akuma that uses a voilin could created greater shockwaves then Jagged Stone what he was Guitar Villain." to be honest, Marinette wasn't sure about that one either.

"Probably even more angry then he was or something." she shrugged, flinching at the pain in her shoulder.

Seeming to notice her discomfort Adrien brought his hands up and gently started massaging her shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked sweetly and he carefully pressed his fingers into his girlfriend's skin.

Marinette hummed in pleasure at the feeling.

"I'm doing a lot better now since I got a boyfriend who's as sweet as he is hot." she playfully tickled him under his chin, making a low purr rumble through his chest.

Then the bluenette frowned.

"What about you? You got hurt more then I did." she asked worriedly.

After all, during the fight Chat Noir has pushed Ladybug out of the way from an incoming attack but hadn't been fast enough to get himself to safety and ended up getting thrown straight through a boulding while Ladybug and a few civilians screamed in horror.

Just try imagining the heroine's relief when her partner got back up.

She hated seeing him getting hurt, especially when it happened because he was saving her.

"Well, to be honest I am in a lot of pain. Think you can help me with that, my lady?" he pouted down at her.

"Of course! Just tell me what to do!" Marinette exclaimed as she shifted a little to see him better without noticing the mischievous look in Adrien's green eyes.

Slowly he leaned over her shoulder until he was close enough to whisper in her ear.

" _Purrhaps_ a kiss would make _mew_ feel better?" he whispered and Marinette sighed before giving a fond smile.

"You're such an idiot." she told him with a shake of her head.

Adrien wiggled his eyebrows at her "But I'm your idiot~"

Marinette giggled at that.

"That you are, silly kitty~ Now come here so I can give you that kiss."

He obeyed her command and moved closer so she could reach his lips and press her own ones against them.

It was a sweet and gentle kiss that was filled with love.

Marinette moaned softly when she felt Adrien deepen the kiss just a little so she lifted her hand out of the water to gently run if through her boyfriend's fluffy blonde hair.

After a while had to break apart for air and Marinette returned to the position she was in earlier with her back pressed against Adrien's strong chest and relaxed while he showered her neck in gentle kisses.

"Have I told you how absolutely beautiful you look?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Marinette smiled at him over her shoulder.

"I believe you've been doing that from the first day we met." she answered.

He hummed in thought at that.

"But have I told you _today_ already?" he then asked, his eyes sparkling playfully.

Marinette pretended to think and said "Probably about five times today."

Adrien's groaned and dropped his forehead on her shoulder in mock disappointment.

"Only _five_ times?! Now that just won't do! How am I going to get the point of how you are the most gorgeous being alive across if I only tell you fives times a day?!" he jokingly ranted.

While he did so Marinette smiled and felt her heart flutter happily.

It may seem like he was just goofing around but she knew he was completely serious.

It was one of the many reasons she loved the young man behind her.

Both as Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir did he always make her feel like a goddess.

Along with always telling her how beautiful he found her he also constantly complimented her skills in designing, baking, fighting and pretty much everything she did.

Whenever she doubted herself, he always made her worries disappear by smothering with affection.

He made her feel loved.

Not the same kind of love her parents gave her or the love Alya gave.

Adrien made Marinette feel happy to be alive even on her worst days.

Sometimes she wondered what their relationship would have been like if she had given in to her partner and revealed herself to him and allowed him to reveal himself to her.

Would they have started dating straight away like they did now or would they have become simply close friends who either stayed friends or slowly fell in love?

It would at the very least have spared them a lot of stress and head- and heartaches as Marinette who loved handsome, kind, and quiet Adrien started getting feelings for loud, goofy and admitable sexy in skintight leather Chat Noir and Adrien who loved brave, confident and hot in spandex started falling for shy, clumsy and cute Marinette.

Their lives could have been so much different yet none of that mattered.

Their struggles had made them stronger and now they were still together and happy.

Actually, maybe it was better that everything went like this.

Now they had at least gotten the chance to fall in love with both sides of the other without either of them ever having had to hide parts of themselves.

Marinette sighed again before shifting in Adrien's arms.

"And another thing, I- Hm? What are you doing?" Adrien stopped his rant to look down at her in confusion as she turned herself completely around so they were now facing each other.

Marinette reached up and sweetly pecked him on the nose.

"Nothing. I just want to be closer to by sweet handsome kitten who makes me feel happier then anyone else and who I love very much." she explained herself before giving him another peck, this time on the mouth.

"That's good to know since you also make me happier then anyone else and I love you too." he lovingly stroked her cheek.

That said their lips met again in another kiss but this one wasn't as sweet and fluffy as the others were.

During this kiss they allowed all of their love to flow out of them for the other to feel and soon they were having a passionate make-out session with lip nibbling, dancing tongues and all as they held each other so close that barely even the water could fit between them.

After a few delightful minutes Marinette broke away with a gasp.

"What's that poking me?" he asked with as smirk.

"What? It's a _purrfectly_ healthy reaction to making out with my gorgeous ladylove while we're _naked_." Adrien wasn't even embarresed and smirked right back at her.

"Ugh... Do you really need to pun now?" Marinette groaned.

Despite how much she loved him, the guy really needed to learn that there were moments where he shouldn't pun.

"You know you love them, _purrincess_ ~" Marinette let out a small yelp when he reached and pinched her butt under water.

She huffed upon seeing his smug look.

"Yeah, well, you should learn to read the athmosphere! I'm so annoyed right now I might not even help you with _that_!" she crossed her arms and tried her best to look angry.

It seemed to work as Adrien's smug look was replaced by a panicked one.

"No, my lady! Please don't leave me like this! I swear I won't make a single pun for a week!" he whined and now she was the one with the smug grin.

"We both know you won't manage that." she countered and he pouted as he knew she was right.

Still, seeing him sitting there looking so pathetic Marinette couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

"Just hurry up and dry off before I change my mind, you stupid cat!" she ordered and laughed more when he quite literally jumped out of the tub, almost tripping and falling over as he tried to find some towels.

She shook her head at the sight and reached down to drain the tub.

When all the water was gone she turned around and found Adrien standing with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You coming, my lady?" he smiled charmingly at her and once again did Marinette feel her heart flutter as she smiled back.

"Of course, kitty." she said and squeeled in delight when he grabbed her and easily liften her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his hips.

They shared another warm and loving kiss before giggling as they rushed to the bedroom.

 **The End**

 **Please review and look at my other work!**


End file.
